


i'll be yours and you'll be mine

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Other, Sleepy Sex, Trans Character, nonbinary Alexander Kerfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: It’s easy, waking up next to Alexander. JT knows Alexander like the back of his hand.More often than not, JT will wake up curled around Alexander, holding them like a teddy bear. The late morning sunlight will shine through the crack in the curtains because the two of them forgot to close it all the way in their hurry to get to sleep. JT glances up at Alexander, who takes in a deep breath and hums.“I can feel you looking at me,” they say, and their voice is sleep addled and cracked andbeautiful.“Stop doing that.”





	i'll be yours and you'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

> title of the song from dodie's cover of the maccabees's [toothpaste kisses.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xPFsM1Oiuk)
> 
> tags for overcoming internal transphobia? 
> 
> thank you to chuck for looking this over!
> 
> as always, if you saw this fic because you saw your name or someone else you know, please click away now.

It’s easy, waking up next to Alexander. JT knows Alexander like the back of his hand. 

More often than not, JT will wake up curled around Alexander, holding them like a teddy bear. The late morning sunlight will shine through the crack in the curtains because the two of them forgot to close it all the way in their hurry to get to sleep. JT glances up at Alexander, who takes in a deep breath and hums.

“I can feel you looking at me,” they say, and their voice is sleep addled and cracked and _beautiful._ “Stop doing that.”

“It’s time to get up,” JT says, though he holds Alexander closer. They thread their fingers through JT’s hair and scratch at his scalp, luring him back to sleep.

“Five minutes, baby, I promise,” Alexander says, rubbing their other hand up and down JT’s back.

The two of them fall asleep between one breath and the next.

_X_

JT wakes up in a completely different position, with Alexander drooling on his shoulder. It should be disgusting, it really should. But after three years of being together, it’s nothing JT hasn’t seen before, and isn’t kind of charmed by.

“Baby, Xander, c’mon. We’ve gotta change your patch now,” JT says, kissing Alexander’s hair. They stir and curl into JT, who chuckles. JT looks at the clock--it’s not like they’ve got anywhere to be today; they’re on the offseason, but it is almost one in the afternoon.

“Y’re so warm though,” Alexander says, mouthing at JT’s neck. JT’s eyes flutter shut, letting himself feel Alexander’s lips on his neck.

“No, no. We’ve gotta start the day,” JT says, a little breathless. They whine, just a little, but they stop kissing JT’s neck. 

“Executive dysfunction too strong, can’t move,” Alexander says into JT’s shoulder. “Can only sleep.”

“If you get ready, we can go get lunch at our favorite place,” JT singsongs, smiling soft, because at the mention of food, Alexander’s stomach growls.

“Come on, it’s illegal to get up before two o’clock on a Sunday in the offseason,” Alexander pulls away from JT, though they lean in to press a kiss at JT’s cheek, at the corner of his mouth.

“And we’re an hour early. What do you suppose we do with the time?” JT asks. Alexander’s smile turns a little wicked. 

“Well, we could--” Alexander begins, but is cut off by JT.

“Do nothing until you get up to change your patch,” he challenges, rolling them over so JT’s on top of Alexander. “I’ll make it worth your while, Xander.”

Alexander’s eyes widen a little as they suppress a shiver. “ _Or,_ you could bring me the patch, and put it on me, and then it would just be _so_ much easier--”

“Yeah?” JT raises an eyebrow, but is incredibly amused as he walks into their bathroom and takes out the box of testosterone patches. Alexander looks smug as they turn on their side, watching JT take out the patch and the sanitary wipe. JT smiles cheekily at them, his heart fit to burst when they smile sleepily back.

Only a couple months before had Alexander been so secretive about the patches, not let JT help put it on them. They insisted they didn’t need help, that it wasn’t important. JT feels sort of special that Alexander trusts him to watch and help, or do something like this when they’re being sleepy and difficult. LIke JT is allowed to see a part of Alexander’s life that’s important to them.

He changes the patch and kisses Alexander’s forehead. “Was that so hard?”

“Yes, it was. It was so difficult,” Alexander deadpans. “Now, what was this about making it worth my while?”

JT grins, pulling Alexander on his lap. 

Alexander leans forward and presses their lips against JT’s, rolling their hips against his. “Ready to go already?” Alexander chirps when JT groans, but leans in again, nipping at JT’s lower lip.

“Shut up,” JT flushes dark, wrapping an arm around Alexander and pulling them close. “Can I?”

Alexander nods, and JT rubs lightly against the front of Alexander’s boxers, a thrum of arousal coursing through him as Alexander gasps. “Fuck, _please,_ Jay.”

JT presses against them a little harder, rubbing in circles with practiced ease. “Who’s already ready to go now, huh? You’re so wet.”

“Fuck you,” Alexander whines. There’s no real heat to it though, as they roll their hips down against JT. They kiss down JT’s neck, sucking a bruise there. JT gasps, tilting to the side to give them more access.

“Wanna take these off? Is that okay?” JT asks, struggling to keep his voice steady. Alexander nods, pulling their boxers off and settling back on JT’s lap. They kiss him, gasping when JT picks up the pace, rubbing against their clit. Alexander pulls back and gasps, bucking against his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, Jay, I’m not going to last if you keep going,” Alexander moans, their voice cracking as JT kisses down their neck, his beard leaving a burn on their neck.

“That’s kind of the plan, love,” JT chuckles. “Wanna lay down?”

JT thinks for a moment that Alexander’s skin will never return to its original color, that it will always stay this wonderful pink-red as they nod. 

“Please,” Alexander says, laying down on their bed. JT lays over Alexander, kissing their lips gently. 

“Hey,” JT says, smiling softly.

“Hey yourself,” they say, cupping JT’s jaw. JT laughs, kissing their lips again, across their jaw and down their neck. “Fuck, Jay--”

“Patience,” JT murmurs, sucking another mark on their collarbone. He kisses down Alexander’s chest, over their stomach, but stops right below Alexander’s belly button. He moves to kiss Alexander’s inner thigh, biting a little, then soothing the mark with his tongue. 

Alexander whines. “You’re killing me, JT.”

JT just hums, and licks between the folds of skin, flattening his tongue over their clit. They’re wet and waiting and _wanting,_ and what can JT do but oblige?

Alexander whines, rolling their hips against JT’s mouth. He hums, and Alexander gasps loudly, one of their hands coming and gripping at JT’s hair. JT draws circles over their clit, increasing pressure as Alexander’s breathing becomes heavier.

“ _Please, don’t stop,_ ” Alexander begs, and JT keeps up the pressure, listening for Alexander to gasp and for their breath to hitch. They let out a string of curses that end in _Shit, please fuck oh my god, JT,_ and they come. JT eases them through their orgasm until flinch away. JT pulls back, sitting up and wiping at the corner of his mouth, smirking as Alexander watches his fingers. 

“Enjoyed that, did you?” JT asks, the corners of his lips turned up. Alexander’s hair has started to curl from sweat and they nod, rolling their eyes. 

“Just shut up and kiss me,” they say, sitting up. JT crawls over, kissing them deep. Even though they’ve done this before, Alexander always reacts the same to tasting themselves on JT’s tongue, moaning against JT’s mouth almost desperate--JT loves it. Alexander pulls away after a moment, moving their hand to JT’s bulge. “Can I get you off?”

“Yeah, please,” JT says. “I’m not gonna last long, though.”

“I know. You really love eating me out, huh?” Alexander asks, just to watch the flush on JT’s cheeks appear as he nods. 

“Yeah, I do,” JT grins, ducking his head.

Alexander reaches for the lube and squeezes some on their hand as JT takes his boxers off. JT sits on Alexander’s lap as they wrap their hand around his dick. 

“Fuck, Xander,” JT moans. Alexander’s grip is tight, the pace is fast, and fuck, JT really isn’t going to last long. “Baby, fuck, faster.”

Alexander kisses JT’s shoulder, scraping their teeth over the skin, and JT shivers. “‘M close, please,” he says, his voice shaky as he tries to talk.

“Patience,” Alexander teases, pulling back with a bright smile as JT snorts, though it turns into a moan as Alexander twists their wrist on the upstroke. They thumb the slit of his cock, and JT’s breath catches.

“Please,” JT says again, and Alexander leans forward to kiss him. Alexander speeds up, their grip a little tighter, and JT lets out a sharp cry, coming into Alexander’s hand. Alexander works him through it, jerking slow until JT pulls away.

JT rolls off of Alexander and walks into the bathroom to get a damp towel for them. “Told you I’d make it worth your while,” he says, handing the towel to Alexander with a smile.

Alexander rolls their eyes, but it makes JT’s chest go all warm anyway as they toss the towel in the direction of the bathroom. “Yeah, you did,” they smile gently. 

“I’d say let’s get lunch, but, well. Let’s order in later,” JT says, climbing in bed to scoop up Alexander and snuggle.

JT knows Alexander like the back of his hand. He knows that Alexander likes to cuddle after sex, and that they never want to wake up to change their patch. He knows they can be persuaded with sex or food, as long as they go back to sleep after. 

So they do.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa!!!! trans alexander kerfoot means a lot to me so i hope you like it!
> 
> yell at me about the avs on twitter @calemakars!


End file.
